About Us
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Kau adalah seorang raja. sedangkan aku hanyalah ksatria yang bekerja untuk raja. jadi, meski aku adalah milikmu, kau tidak bisa aku miliki.  NaruSasu, Shounen Ai Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT US**

_Sudah berkali-kali aku merasa tidak ada harapan lagi. Berpikir untuk menyerah saja disaat semuanya terasa semakin berat._

"Tangkap dia!"

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

Sosok anak laki laki berumur sekitar delapan tahun tampak berlari dengan sejumput bunga berwarna merah muda dalam genggamannya. Pakaian anak itu begitu kotor, akibat debu yang menempel ketika ia jatuh untuk menghindari kejaran para pengawal istana. Ya, anak itu dengan modal kenekatan yang luar biasa telah menyusup ke dalam istana dan mencuri tanaman obat panjang umur. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena kini ia sendirian.

Ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan mencuri adalah pilihan terakhirnya disaat perutnya semakin menuntut untuk diisi.

Naruto, nama bocah itu, terus berlari tanpa tahu kalau di depannya ada sosok lain yang berdiri. Sosok dengan jubah putihnya.

BRAK!

"Aduh!" Naruto terjerembab di tanah setelah sukses menabrak orang tadi. Seseorang yang mampu membuat bocah berusia delapan tahun itu membeku. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Meski telinganya jelas menangkap suara langkah penjaga istana yang semakin mendekat.

"DIA DISANA!"

"AYO CEPAT! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA LOLOS!"

Suara-suara itu semakin jelas, tapi Naruto tetap memilih untuk tinggal.

Ini aneh. Sementara otaknya memerintahkan untuk lari tapi justru hatinya membisikkan agar tetap bertahan. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Naruto tersentak ketika tangannya dicekal dan tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berlutut.

"Yang Mulia, dia telah lancang menyusup ke istana dan mencuri tanaman obat. Dia harus dihukum Yang Mulia."

Salah satu pengawal melapor sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto hingga membuat bocah itu meringis.

Yang Mulia? Apa orang dihadapannya ini… ah tidak mungkin.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya hinga satu suara membuatnya melepaskan segala lamunannya.

"Lepaskan dia."

Tegas dan mengandung intimidasi yang kuat.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, dia sudah-"

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia."

Pengawal itu tergagap mendegar perintah dengan bada dingin itu, perlahan cekalan di lengan Naruto terlepas dan pengawal-pengawal istana itu mohon diri dari hadapan orang yang dipanggil 'Yang Mulia' itu.

"Terima Kasih."

Lirih,

Hanya sebuah kalimat yang nyaris seperti bisikan yang mampu Naruto keluarkan setelah pengawal-pengawal tadi mulai menjauh. Ia menunduk, tak ada keberanian untuk menatap wajah penolongnya ini.

"Pergilah."

Lagi-lagi nada itu. Nada yang tidak bisa terbantah. Namun entah mendapat keberanian darimana hingga akhirnya Naruto berani mendongak. Memnadak sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menatap jauh ke dalam manik sehitam malam itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada sisi jubah penolongnya yang kotor dan sobek. Seketika itu ia merasa semakin bersalah.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, gara-gara aku. Pakaian Anda jadi kotor begitu. Aku mohon maaf Yang Mulia."

Kali ini Naruto membungkuk. Sungguh ia merutuki segala kelakuannya. Namun diam-diam ada sedikit rasa syukur karena kenekatannya inilah ia bisa bertemu sosok yang begitu mengagumkan seperti Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke, raja Konoha.

Sedikit melirik ujung jubahnya, Sasuke akhirnya berkata, "tidak apa-apa. lebih baik sekarang kau pergi."

"Yang Mulia, mendiang ibuku pernah bilang kalau pakaian adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi wanita. Jadi Anda tidak usah khawatir, suatu hari nanti aku akan datang dan membawakan Anda baju baru. Tenang saja!"

Apa-apaan bocah ini!  
>dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan bocah laki-laki yang dengan lancang masuk ke istananya dan berani mencuri ramuan obat! Dan sekarang berani mengatainya perempuan! Kami-sama! Kemana larinya raut ketakutannya tadi?<br>Sasuke berdehem untuk mengatasi rasa kagetnya sekaligus mengendalikan diri agar tidak memukul kepala bocah ini dengan brutal dan menghilangkan wibawanya sebagai raja, "terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku bukan wanita."

"Eh.. itu..aduh bagaimana ya?" Naruto mengggaruk pipinya gugup. "Tentu saja aku tahu kau bukan wanita, tapi itu kata-kata mendiang ibuku, sih. Argh pokoknya kau tunggu saja. Aku akan kembali dan membawakanmu baju baru. Aku juga akan jadi lebih kuat lagi." APA!

Bocah ini gila! Kemana sopan santunnya yang tadi? Beraninya dia memanggil seorang raja dengan 'kau'? dasar bocah gila!

Sasuke membatin kesal dan Naruto masih dengan hebohnya mengoceh macam-macam. Sepertinya dia lupa berhadapan dengan siapa.

"…agar nanti aku yang akan melindungimu."

Sasuke tercekat mendengar kata-kata itu . melindunginya? Kenapa?

Pusing dengan kelaukan bocah ajaib ini, Sasuke memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun samar, Naruto masih bisa menangkap suara Sang raja.

"Terserah kau saja."

_Dan semuanya akan berawal dari sini._

_**To be continued**_

_**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Blood of Judgement: Taeko Tonami.**_

_**Hola, minna. Masih ingatkah dengan saya? XP**_

_**Multichap lagi… hehehe**_

_**Gara-gara stuck dengan fic2 yg laen, akhirnya saya mencoba bikin fiv Narusasu ini deh.**_

_**Ini ceritanya saya ambil dari manganya Taeko Tonami-sensei. Ada yang pernah baca? Untuk chap awal segini dulu ya,,,,**_

_**Ripiu, plis?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ABOUT US**

**CHAP 2**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blood of Judgement & Blood of Agreement : Taeko Tonami**

**OOC, typo, shounen ai, NaruSasu**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha sepuluh tahun kemudian…**

"NARUTO!"

_Banyak hal yang mungkin telah berubah. Tapi janji itu pasti tetap sama._

orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan ringan ia menoleh dan memandang ke arah gadis yang susah payah menjejeri langkahnya.

:"Masih mau menghentikanku, Ayame?"

Nada suara itu tenang meski cengiran lebarnya turut terpasang di wajah berhias tiga garis di pipi sang pemuda.

Ayame berusaha keras menormalkan napasnya sebelum ia mulai bicara, "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan keputusanmu itu! Buat apa kau susah-susah ke istana dan menjadi ksatria? Memangnya disini tidak ada pekerjaan lain, hah?"

Naruto kali ini menghela napas berat. Harus bagaimana lagi ia menjelaskan pada gadis ini kalau keputusannya sudah tidak bisa diganggu lagi. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Ayame pelan, "sebenarnya aku senang bekerja di tempatmu. Apalagi aku bisa makan ramen gratis setiap hari."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Memang ramen adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia. Dan ia benar-benar beruntung bisa merasakan enaknya Ramen Ichiraku setiap hari. Gratis pula. Yah tidak sepenuhnya gratis, sih. Dia juga bekerja di restoran itu sebagai pelayan. Sedangkan gadis ini adalah anak dari Teuchi, pemilik _Ichiraku_.

Ayame semakin cemberut, namun gadis itu belum menyerah. Dicekalnya tangan _tan _yang berada di atas kepalanya kuat-kuat, "apa kau tetap akan pergi? Apa kau masih ingin memenuhi janji bodohmu itu?"

"Ini bukan sekedar janji bodoh. Ini janji yang harus aku tepati."

Dengan itu, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ayame. Berbalik dan kemudian kembali melangkah sambil sesekali membenarkan letak pedang dipunggungnya.

"DASAR NARUTO BODOH! SEMOGA DI ISTANA KAU BERTEMU DENGAN PENYIHIR! LALU KAU BERUBAH JADI KODOK!"  
>naruto tersenyum geli mendengar teriakan Ayame. Tapi ia tetap berjalan, lalu pemuda itu pun menghilang di persimpangan setelah melambai sekilas pada Ayame yang kini terduduk lesu.<p>

"Kau memang bodoh, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

Sungguh Naruto sebelumnya berpikir jika ia akan diseleksi secara ketat mengingat dia melamar sebagai ksatria di istana. Tapi kenyataan yang didapatinya sungguh berbeda. Ia bahkan dengan mudah bisa bertemu dengan sang Raja juga putrinya. Ini agak aneh memang. Tapi Naruto tidak mau memikirkan hal yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Jadi dia hanya menurut saja ketika salah seorang pengawal membawanya menemui sang Raja.

_Mungkin 'dia' juga adalah satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah._

Naruto memberi hormat sebelum berlutut dihadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi kau yang akan menjaga putriku?"  
>"Hah?"<p>

Refleks Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya mendengan pertanyaan itu? Menjaga putri? Hei, dia ini mau menjadi ksatria! Bukannya pengasuh!

Nampaknya Sasuke menyadari ekspresi bingung Naruto, hingga ia pun menambahkan, "aku ingin kau menjaga putriku. Menjadi ksatrianya. Karena aku butuh seorang prajurit untuk menjaga putriku satu-satunya."

Buru-buru Naruto memperbaiki posisi berlututnya dan sekilas menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah muda disamping Sasuke. Rambut merah mudanya nampak mencolok seperti warna bunga Sakura, tapi ekspresi itu…

Ekspresi yang mirip dengan sang ayah. Dingin. Dan sorot matanya ketika memandang Naruto seolah kosong.

"Dasar orang bodoh."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendongak mendengar kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang Putri Konoha. Otomatis kening pemuda pirang itu berkerut menahan marah. Apa-apaan orang ini? jangan seenaknya mengai orang bodoh, dong! Kalau saja dia bukan putri pasti gadis sombong ini sudah dibalasnya.

Kali ini ia memilih untuk bersabar.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" sahut Naruto cepat ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

_Bahkan suaramu juga masih sama._

"Sebagai seorang ksatria yang telah mempersembahkan kehormatan dan juga nyawamu, kuperintahkan kau menjaga Putri Sakura."

**.**

**.**

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Catat sekali lagi. MENYEBALKAN!

Bagaimana ceritanya seorang pengawal sepertinya disuruh beres-beres bahkan mencuci baju?

Putri ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras, bukankah di istana ini banyak ada pelayan? Kenapa harus dia yang pontang-panting kesana kemari membereskan kamar si putri manja ini?  
>"Sakura! Kenapa harus aku yang mencuci semua baju-baju ini?" protes yang entah sudah berapa kali dilayangkan Naruto pada Sakura yang kini sedang asyik bermain dengan seekor anak burung dipangkuannya.<p>

Memang Sakura meninta pengawalnya itu memanggilnya dengan nama saja ketika mereka sedang berdua. Alasannya? Naruto tidak pernah tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu.

"Kalau mau cepat selesai, lebih baik mulutmu diam dan biarkan tanganmu yang bekerja."

**JLEB**

Kata-kata tajam sang Putri mulai muncul dan sukses membungkam Naruto dan keluhannya.

Setelah berkutat dengan urusan membereskan kamar Sakura, Naruto tanpa sungkan mendudukkan diri di samping gadis itu tanpa canggung. Beberapa bulan menjadi pengawal membuat mereka cukup akrab. Dengan cara mereka sendiri tentunya.

Naruto sungguh tidak melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke istana ini, hanya saja segala tugas yang tidak masuk akal seperti sekarang ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar menyapa Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang meneguk jus jeruknya dengan brutal.

"Apa kau takut dengan darah ayahku?"

Seketika Naruto tersedak mendengar pernyaan aneh Sakura, "kau memang aneh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena cairan jus sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus takut dengan darah Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Kau tahu 'kan berapa batas umur rakyat Konoha?" pertanyaan yang lain terlontar sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

_Umur? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hal itu?_

"Dua puluh lima tahun," Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Naruto. "Kita, rakyat Konoha, hanya bisa bertahan sampai umur segitu. Ah, kecuali orang-orang kaya atau bangsawan yang bisa menambah umur dengan ramuan obat keabadian itu 'kan?"

"Dan apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahku untuk memperpanjang rakyat Konoha ini?"

Gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayahku membuat perjanjian…" jeda sejenak. Sedangkan tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napasnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari Sakura. "Menukar seluruh darahnya dengan bibit bunga panjang umur, membuatnya harus melukai seluruh tubuhnya setiap hari demi tanaman obat itu. Karena tanaman itu membutuh darah biru agar bisa tumbuh."

"Darah biru?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Perjanjian itu telah mengubah darah ayahku menjadi biru. Membuatnya tersiksa karena rasa sakit yang harus setiap hari melukai tubuhnya!"

Kali ini suara putri itu sedikit meninggi. Emosinya seolah meluap ketika melihat bagaimana ayahnya harus menahan sakit demi memberikan tetes-tetes darahnya pada tanaman obat itu.

Naruto memijit keningnya perlahan. Sungguh pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya bingung. Perjanjian? Darah biru? Memang ia tahu kalau tanaman obat itu ditanam di istana dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mendapatkannya karena jumlahnya yang terbatas. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau ternyata raja mereka berkorban sampai sejauh ini. membayangkan kalau Sasuke harus melukai tubuhnya sendiri membuatnya merasa begitu sesak.

Tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin negara dan keinginan agar rakyatnya bisa hidup lebih lama. Itu hal yang membuat Sasuke memilih jalan ini.

"Yang Mulia mengikat perjanjian dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang dalam iris hijau Sakura.

Burung kecil dipangkuan Sakura berkicau ketika gadis itu bermain dengan sayap mungilnya. "Hebi. Bangsa penyihir yang semuanya berdarah biru. Mereka juga hidup dalam keabadian. Bangsa yang tidak bisa mati."

"Apa maksud-"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar Naruto diam, "Jangan banyak bertanya, Naruto. Setidaknya sekarang belum waktunya untuk bertanya."

"Hah, keadaan ini membuatku muak." Ucap Sakura lagi dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tercenung.

_Sebenarnya, apa lagi yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu, Sasuke?_

_To be continued_

Chap dua sudah update ^^ terima kasih bagi yang sudah ripiu di chap awal. Kali ini 'sedikit' lebih panjang :D karena saya memang tidak begitu bisa membuat fic yang panjang gomen ne ^^


End file.
